


video games and michael are the most important things in ray's life (in that order, of course)

by edgaristheoneinthehole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgaristheoneinthehole/pseuds/edgaristheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray <i>really</i> should have explained to Michael what queerplatonic was before getting into one with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	video games and michael are the most important things in ray's life (in that order, of course)

**Author's Note:**

> a thing i wrote with no aim or planning, unlike all my other fics. so its small & casual.

Austin was never  _quiet_ , that was to be expected of a city but it was  _too_  silent, made Ray almost miss the New York bustle (which, even while he pined for the sounds often, wasn’t as great as he painted it out to be). Austin  _wasn’t_  a small town and Ray had chosen their particular flat for the same reason he chose his first flat in Austin, the loudest place he could find (well, that Michael  _also_  agreed with) and still close to work. Despite that, their flat still tended to be too quiet occasionally and Michael seemed to always clue in on whenever Ray pined for NYC (and Ray couldn’t help but smile at that thought).

Michael laughed loudly, cutting the silence, whilst Ray tried very hard to get back his controller from the bigger man. Which, past attempts had proved, was hard. _Really_  hard. Damn Michael and his gym goings (Ray couldn’t help but add;  _damn_ , Michael).

“Michael, no!” Ray shouted, tackling the other to the floor, “if that thing cracks, you’ll have to buy a new one.”

Michael winced, touching the back of his head with the hand that wasn’t trapped under Ray’s thigh, giving Ray the opportunity to get back his controller, “What about if  _I_  crack?” He then paused, mulling over something. “Wait, why me? It’s  _your_  controller, Ray.”

“Exactly,” Ray nodded wisely, “buy your twink—boytoy, whatever—shit.” Michael laughed, smile broad and eyes wide, shoulders shaking underneath Ray, moving Ray slightly too, something he huffed at, inspecting his controller critically.

Not even a scratch. Good. (Michael always  _did_  know how to hold things carefully, like they were fragile and precious. Ray included.)

Michael’s laugh trailed off, something that made Ray’s attention focus towards the other again, and he was surprised to note a pondering frown overtaking Michael’s features. “Hey, Ray,” Michael murmured and, if they hadn’t been at their flat, which was silent (as silent as Austin and their apartment ever was), if they hadn’t been in so adjacent, would have been completely lost anywhere else, so quiet Ray almost thought Michael didn’t want Ray to hear him, “what even  _are_  we?”

“Hm?” Ray hummed, taking a page out of Michael’s book and joining him in frowning, “what do you mean?”

“Like,” Michael wiggled, trying to find a comfortable position and Ray almost winced in sympathy, laying on the floor with Ray on top couldn't have been cosy at all. He couldn’t be arsed to move though. Michael could spend a  _little_  time on the floor.

Michael huffed, sensing that Ray wasn’t going to move until Michael bribed him (with food, most likely), and continued, “you said you don’t...” he paused, trying to find the right words for it, “love romantically, right?”

When Ray nodded, leaning back casually, like he  _wasn’t_  crushing Michael in at least  _some_  places, Michael winced but still continued, voice more confident. “But we kiss, go on dates, cuddle and  _live together_ ,” Michael stumbled there, most likely from the shift of Ray’s expression, “so I’m kinda lost?”

Ray hummed, shifting on top of Michael again, accidentally hitting his toes against Michael shins, which made the older curse quietly, getting himself comfortable. He wondered for a second if it would take long and if he could get in a few hours of video games in before Michael dragged him to bed.

“Just because I kiss you doesn’t mean I want to fuck you,” Michael’s eyebrows scrunched, seemingly lost, as they had, multiple times, done just that, “right, bad example.”

He paused, “Shit, dude, explaining asexuality is ten times easier. Then, it’s like  _just because I think you’re cute doesn't mean I find you sexually appealing._ Well, really, explaining aromantism would be easy too if it weren’t to you.”

“To me?”

“You’re…  _Michael_ , y’know?” Ray ignored Michael’s snort of laughter, “We’re not dating because I don’t love you like that but I’d spend the rest of my life with you, if you asked.”

“And if I explain it as  _I don’t feel romantically attached_ you’d not get it, as you didn’t get it the first time, right?” Michael nodded hesitantly, “yeah, so I have to word this in an understandable way and I can’t say  _it means that I don’t date_ because that’s  _pretty_ much what we’re doing. Without the romantic feelings part.”

“I consider you the most important person in my life,” Ray admitted, not glancing in Michael’s direction, not out of fear of his reaction but because he’d get distracted otherwise, “and I’m okay with calling what we have dating because nothing else really fits, y’know? Ah, man,” he sighed, dragging a hand through his hair, “queerplatonic u-”

“Queerplatonic?” Michael questioned, cutting Ray off.

“It’s what we have, I guess. A relationship stronger than most friendships but no romantic feelings involved.”

“So,” Michael thought aloud, “a bromance.”

Ray snickered, “If that’s what you want to call it, sure.”

Michael nodded to himself, “So, we have a bromance where we kiss and go on dates. That makes more sense than what I had.”

“And what  _did_  you have?”

“That your soul was trapped in a video game,” when Ray had a questioning noise, Michael laughed and tapped his nose with his free hand, smiling, “go play your stupid game and get that achievement.”

Ray let out a loud woot.

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably get a second chapter bc im weak for aromantic characters but i wont promise anything


End file.
